A Lovely Night
by princessg101
Summary: My first song fic! Tonks and Remus share a moment in the Grimmauld Place kitchen.


A Lovely Night

**A/N: My first song fic based on the song "A Lovely Night" Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella (the one with Brandy in it). Immediately thought of Tonks and Remus for whatever reason :::shrugs::: so enjoy! R&R PLZ! Oh and don't forget to check my ongoing story "A Tick In Time" chapter update coming soon. **

Grimmauld Place really was grim, thought Tonks dryly. As was her custom, her eyes flicker to a certain werewolf seated across the table and one chair down from her. The move was not missed by her cousin Sirius Black who smirked at his baby cousin.

"You could go and talk to him, he doesn't bite….most of the time."

Tonks allowed herself a small giggle and put in, "Just once a month."

Sirius's frame shook a little, "Exactly."

"Sirius be…well…serious. He's not interested in me. Even if he is he won't ever do anything about it because his condition."

"Remus just needs a firm hand Tonks. Persistance is the key. He's become used to people saying that they could handle his condition and then bail later on. He needs to know you mean it."

"Yes, that's granted if he even likes me." Tonks reminded Sirius.

"Oh I know he does," Sirius said in low tones that Tonks couldn't hear. What Tonks didn't know either was that Remus, courtesy of his werewolf hearing, was listening in and at Sirius's words sent the dog a small glare that Sirius innocently met.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Nothing, I was just saying that you shouldn't give up just yet. You never know." Tonks stared at Sirius, was he really be implying what she thought he was. She opened her mouth to question him but was stopped when Hermione sat down at the table in front of them. The young girl had her journal in hand, doodling while humming a tune that Tonks had never heard before.

"What are you singing Hermione?" Tonks asked eagerly. She was ever the music fan, always interested in songs of all cultures and genres.

"Oh it's this song from a muggle movie that just came out. It was production of Cinderella performed with real people and the scores were done by these two amazing composers."

"Really? What's it called?" Sirius now entered the conversation.

"A Lovely Night," answered Hermione.

"Well then sing it us," Sirius said loudly causing everyone to look over.

"Oh I can't do that," Hermione blushed.

"Yes you can Mione," said Ginny, "I've heard you sing plenty of times. You have such a pretty voice."

"Yeah come on Hermione," Harry joined in the cajoling followed by everyone else.

"Oh alright," a cheer went up and Hermione cleared her throat and sang. Tonks was spellbound as the girl's voice conjured the scene in her head. She saw the princess dancing with her prince under the night sky. Slowly the image morphed into her and Remus and she sighed softly just as Hermione finished on high note.

A room cheered again and clapped and Hermione got up and took a half bow.

"That was great Hermione," said Tonks clapping happily.

"Thanks Tonks." Hermione beamed.

"Okay everyone settle down, dinner is ready," called Molly.

_Later that evening… _

Tonks was clearing up the dinner table. She had sent Molly to bed with vows nothing would be broken or damaged. Remus elected to stay behind and help her and Tonks was pretty sure that was the reason Molly even allowed it in the first place. The two worked in companionable silence and Tonks, never one for quiet, started to hum the song Hermione had sung for them earlier. Soon she heard a baritone hum join her and looked up to see Remus smiling at her while he collected the cutlery. She smiled too and they hummed in perfect harmony. After wiping down the table and counter, Remus tossed the dish rag in the sink and went over to Tonks.

"May I have this dance milady?" he asked with a gallant sweep of his arms as if they were in some grand ballroom and not this dungeon like kitchen.

Tonks giggled a little and offered her hand, "Why thank you kind sir, I would be delighted." She laughed in earnest as Remus swept her into his arms. They twirled and spun gracefully. Tonks had to say, "I never knew you were such a good dancer Remus."

"Little secret of mine. It feels good to do this, although that might just be the company." He added with a twitch of his lips.

"Flattery and good dancing, maybe you really are my prince," said Tonks only half jesting.

"Would you mind?" Remus asked and they slowed to revolving on spot.

Tonks knew what he was really asking and said simply, "No I wouldn't," she looked into his chocolate brown eyes hoping he could see the total and complete honestly within her.

"Tonks I love you," said Remus huskily.

"I love you too," replied Tonks shakily. Remus dipped his head down and kissed her ever so lightly. He made to pull away but she reached up to grip his neck from moving. He came down again and kissed more passionately. The fire between them rose higher and higher until, for want of air, they pulled away breathing heavily. Remus pulled Tonks into a tight embrace which she returned wholeheartedly. The moment was broken when the clock chimed; he dropped a quick kiss on her head before letting go.

"Goodnight Tonks," whispered Remus.

"Goodnight Remus." Tonks caressed his cheek and gave him peck before exiting the kitchen hand in hand with Remus. When they reached the landing where Tonks bedroom was located she squeezed his fingers before letting go to enter the room. Once inside, Tonks pressed her back against the door, resisting the urge to squeal, laugh, jump, clap like a little kid, or some odd combination of all four. She was going to buy Hermione a library for Christmas. She flopped onto her bed and sang her own version,

_A lovely night, a lovely night,_

_A finer night I know I'll never see. _

_I met my prince, a charming prince, _

_As charming as a prince could ever be. _

_The lights from the flickering candles, _

_Danced all around us. _

_While he whispered, _

_Darling I love you. _

_And at midnight, we said goodnight, _

_But on my lips I held his kiss._

_All my life I'll dream this, _

_Lovely, lovely night._


End file.
